Blue's Big Pajama Party
Blue's Big Pajama Party is the 19th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Big_Pajama_Party?oldid=92279# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Horace *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Owl *Cricket *Bat *Sun *Earth *Moon (debut) Summary Steve and Blue host a Pajama Party. Recap As we head on inside, we find Blue chasing a firefly. Steve welcomes us in, saying that we should be here for the pajama party. He's ready, he has on his green-striped pajamas and bunny slippers. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if we just went right to sleep and Steve certainly seems to think so; he insists that he's not sleepy, despite evidence of yawning. So before getting ready for bed, we have some fun. After watching Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper put Paprika to bed, we head outside, where we find Shovel and Pail listening to the sounds of the night and playing a game called Nighttime Flash and Find. We learn that there are some animals that stay awake at night. We identify an owl by its hoot, a cricket from its chirping and a squeaking bat. All of these animals are nocturnal; they're awake at night and then rest during the daytime. Later, Steve thinks of a deep question: Just why is it that we have night? After the Mail time segment, Blue, Steve became Pajamanauts and skidoo into outer space, where they have a chat with the sun and the Earth and learn that the Sun is always shining, but because the earth is always spinning, parts of it are in a shadow, away from the Sun's light, thus causing night. After learning about night to day, they then skidoo back home, just as the late night approaches. He takes off his blanket cape and puts it back in place. He then finds one last clue, which is a book, sitting on a table next to the front door. He draws the clue and sits on the Thinking Chair. The answer was: reading a book. Everyone gets ready for bed as they were brushing their teeth and Steve reads a bedtime book called "Goodnight, Bird" to the others. After reading, Steve sings the So Long song in a soft manner. After they went to bed, the episode ends. Trivia *This is the 1st episode where the setting takes place entirely at night. *Sidetable Drawer was asleep by the time Steve went to get the notebook. When he did, she muttered her original quote: "Blue's Clues, I'm so exited." in her sleep as she opened her drawer so Steve can get the notebook. *This is the 2nd episode to have Steve & Blue floating in Outer Space in the Skidoo segment. *The picture in the living room picture frame however is different than the one in "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?" (the one in this episode shows the Earth and the moon). *The closing credits for this episode are in bright yellow with a black, starry background. During the credit sequence, the moon appears four times; It said "Bye" twice and then "Good night" and finally a "bye-bye." **After the credits fade out, they just get to the back of the book and it closes. **The music in the credits was reused from What Time Is It for Blue?. **There was three goofs: ***David Burger was credited as "Duke" David Burger. ***Phillip LiVecchi was credited as Phillip Li Vecchi ***and Helen Markowitz and Jaclyn Markowitz received a combine "&" credit. *When Steve and Blue skidooed into outer space, Earth made a complete spin. So when they returned, it should not have still been the same night; however, it was. *Unlike most episodes, Steve and Blue sing the usual songs quietly because they had some sleeping friends inside so they wouldn't disturb them. *When Steve takes out the notebook outside to draw their second clue, a lamp, the notebook has changed to a nighttime notebook. **In the Pistas Da Blue version, this nighttime version of the notebook is used throughout the whole episode. *There is a tie in toy based on the episode from Tyco Preschool. **The name of it, Goodnight Blue, references to the subject of the episode. *This was the only episode to use the Nick Jr still logo (Lions, W/ copyright info). *This is the second time that Steve draws a book in his notebook as the third clue. **The first was Geography. *This is the only episode to have Moon, Cricket and Bat as their appearances. *Stamps are Animal Behavior!, Blue's ABCs, What Is Blue Afraid Of?, The Lost Episode!, Blue's Big Holiday, What Was Blue's Dream About? and Adventures in Art. *Steve wore his pajamas in the Bedtime Business Song music video from the 2000 VHS release of Magenta Comes Over. *This is the first episode that does not show Blue playing with her rubber ball at the end of the credits. **The second was this season's long episode Blue's Big Musical. **The third was the three-episode Season 4 finale. **The fourth was the Season 5 episode special 100th Episode Celebration. *Portions of this episode are available on the album "Goodnight Blue". **This episode is also available as the first of two episodes on the video by the same name. *This is the final television episode in which Jenna Marie Castle provides the voice of Paprika. *The lyrics to the So Long song have changed a bit in this episode. *The Mailtime barbershop quartet singing is the same as the other episodes, but it has a nighttime arrangement rather than the regular arrangement. *When Steve says sleeping bag three times, he yawns. *Steve sings loud by mistake in the middle of the Mail Time song. *This is the second time Steve was shown yawning. **The first time was in "What Was Blue's Dream About?". *This is seventh episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from "Mailbox's Birthday" wasn't used. *This is the debut of the improved version of Steve's hair from Hide and Seek, but this time, his bangs were added again. *The usual Blue's Clues instrumentals are replaced with a different kind of music to go along with the quiet version of the Blue's Clues song. Gallery https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blue%27sCluesOpening6.jpg 10703901 466498360157113 1838628449286789259 n.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:461040263_640.jpg 41+ScwgvX6L. .jpg Next Stop Dreamland.png From the U.K. Version https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0333.jpg Sleeping Bag Steve-owl.jpg Steve-bat.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0334.jpg Lamp https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mailtime_Season_3_Blue%27s_Big_Pajama_Party.gif https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:MAIL_8.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shigo_Correio_Geemo_(Quiet).gif From the Portuguese Version https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Correio_Season_3_Blue_Big_Pajama_Party.png From the Portuguese Version https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Post_Time_Season_3_Blue%27s_Big_Pajama_Party.png From the U.K. Version https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ckwnd8.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0335.jpg Book https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lions.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Nick_jr._productions.png From the DVD release of Blue's Biggest Stories https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Sleeping_Bag.png Watch Episode https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blue%27s_Big_Pajama_PartyBlue's Big Pajama Party